


Chasing Him

by BBbrdwngs82



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBbrdwngs82/pseuds/BBbrdwngs82
Summary: This was the first EXO story I ever wrote, somehow I managed to forget about lolI wanted to gift this to the person who's depiction of Kai with nipple rings inspired me to give him the same. so I did. I hope they read and enjoy it :)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Chasing Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misunkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunkun/gifts).



Kai pulled his motorcycle up to the curb and parked it. The roar was deafening and when he cut off the engine, it echoed off the dingy brick building he had chosen to stop in front of.  
He took off his helmet and turned it shove it over the top of the sissy bar on the back of the bike before he got off.

His black leather jacket creaked as he slipped it off and tossed it over the seat of the bike, with all luck he wouldn’t be gone long enough for it to disappear. Tight ripped jeans covered his long muscular legs and hung low on his narrow hips. The leather jacket had covered his bare chest; scars, from his old life, stood out against his marble pale skin and around his neck was a long gold chain that was connected to twin gold rings that were pierced through his nipples.  
He reached up and pulled a leather tie out of his hair and it fell to chestnut brown waves around his shoulders. 

Confidently he strode towards the non-descript door tucked into the alleyway just to the right of the dingy building and pulled it open. The air was filled a driving bass line that was cut off as he stepped inside and let the door shut behind him.

Inside the air was smokey and he was assaulted by a barrage of scents that made his nose wrinkle slightly before he exhaled and remembered he was here for a reason. He closed his eyes for a moment as his senses searched for the one he was after.

Ah ha! Found you……

The tall figure, looking like sex on legs and going by the name Kai….. at least that’s what he went by in this decade, made his way through the crowded bar, the music so loud that people had given up trying to shout over it and danced wildly instead, until he reached a figure hunched over a small table, a collection of empty beer bottles crowding the top. The man’s name was Kyungsoo and he was extremely drunk.

Kai went and leaned down behind him and traced the line of his jugular vein up to his ear with his nose, breathing in the spicy scent of him.

“If you thought you could hide from me, you were wrong”, Kai whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear. The smaller sat up suddenly and turned to see who was behind, even though he could tell by the musky incense-like smell other the other.

“I dint want ya fin’ me”, Kyungsoo slurred and turned around again, lifting a beer bottle to his heart shaped lips and took a sloppy drink from it, some of the bitter liquid running down his chin.

“Too bad, Soo. you know as well as I do that I could find you easier than a needle in a haystack”, Kai said as he gently gripped his face and turned it back to him, ghosting his cool lips over Kyungsoo’s before licking the dribble of beer away. Kyungsoo let out an involuntary moan and almost let himself relax into Kai lean frame but he blinked and pulled away.  
“Go way”, he mumbled and stood on unsteady feet, his eyes unfocused as he dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills and threw them to the table and started to walk away. His feet wouldn’t cooperate and he stumbled. With lightning fast reflexes, Kai was at his side and kept him upright. Kyungsoo struggled against the long arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Don’t touch me!”, Kyungsoo said in a panicked voice, even as his traitorous body relaxed into the body behind him.

“Those pretty lips are saying one thing but your body is saying otherwise, Kai whispered huskily in his ear, his arms wrapping tighter as he carefully navigates the drunken man towards the same door he had come in. As he walked, Kyungsoo stopped struggling and let himself be led away.

“When we get home, you’re going to tell me why you ran away, love”, Kai said as they exited and the cool air hit him. Kyungsoo shivered, he had ran out in gray sweats and a thin white tank top and black slide sandals. Kai steered him to the motorcycle and made him hop on and straddle it as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, it swallowed the smaller man and Kai couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he looked.

Kai leaned against the wall, the rough brick unnoticed against his bare skin as he pulled out his phone and made a couple of quick hushed phone calls. When he was done we went back over to the bike.

“Someone will be here to get us soon. In your state there is no way you could stay seated behind me”, Kai said as he got on the bike behind Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“I….I…..”, Kyungsoo stuttered but a quick shake of Kai’s head silenced him.  
“Let’s get you home and warmed up first, baby”, Kai said with a sigh. This wasn’t the first time this had happened but he was bound and determined to get an answer from his lover, whatever it took, this time. They sat in pregnant silence together until a low slung car rolled up, music blaring.

“What the fuck!”, his friend Chen said as he got out and went over to them. “I was right in the middle of something important. This better be good.” He looked from the leather clad form of Kyungsoo to Kai behind him and his expression softened.

“Again?”, he said softly, for Kai’s ears only. The other man nodded and Chen sighed.  
“Okay. I brought Min with me. He will drive your bike home and I’ll take you two.” At the mention of his name, Minseok hopped out of the passenger seat and loped gracefully over.

“I promise I’ll be super careful with your baby”, Min said as he held his hand out for the keys to the motorcycle.  
“Damn right you will”, Kai said as he handed them over. “Park it in the garage and leave the keys on the hook by the door.” Carefully he slipped down off the bike, keeping Kyungsoo, who had passed out, within the circle of his arms.

Chen and Min exchanged a quick kiss before Chen helped Kai get Kyungsoo into the car and after they pulled away, the music muted this time to keep from waking up the drunken sleeper, Min climbed onto Kai’s bike and started it, the engine roaring to life as he pulled away, heading in the direction of Kai’s house.

With Chen’s help, Kai got sleeping Kyungsoo out of the car and he stood outside the door, Kyungsoo cradled in his arms as Chen unlocked the door for him.

“Min should be here with your bike in a few minutes”, Chen said as he watched Kai carry Kyungsoo over to the couch in the middle of his living room.  
“Okay. Thanks, man”. Kai said, his total focus on Kyungsoo. He didn’t even hear Chen shut the door or the motorcycle’s engine roar up.

Kai sat on the floor beside the couch, watching Kyungsoo sleep.  
“I wish you would stop doing this to me, Soo”, he said softly as he watched Soo’s eyelids twitch and his lips part with each soft, beer scented breath he took.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been dating for a few years but Kai had known him a half year longer than that.  
Kyungsoo had first come onto Kai’s radar as a fresh out of college 21 year old who had gone out to celebrate graduation. He had snuck into the VIP section of Chen’s nightclub…. the VIP section for their kind. The young man hadn’t known exactly what was going on in the red velvet roped room but once he set foot in there, Kai had noticed him, along with every vampire in the room.  
Luckily for Kyungsoo, Kai had reached him first and steered him into a secluded corner of the dark, smoky room. Instead of being freaked out by Kai’s blood red eyes, he was fascinated and managed to get the vampire to tell him about himself. Kai felt pulled to the younger man and if it hadn’t been for a sudden out of town trip that went from a week to a few months, he would have taken him out. When he had returned, Kai couldn’t find the young man anywhere and after 6 months, he gave up.

Then, one night at Chen’s nightclub, a scent that had haunted Kai’s dreams slammed through his senses and when he looked out on the dance floor, he saw Kyungsoo there, watching him where he sat on a circular velvet couch with a bunch of his friends and a few girls. He got up and his feet carried him to the smaller man without a single thought.

He had stopped at arms length and the two just stared at each other for a moment before Kai reached out and took one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his and led him outside. They hopped onto Kai’s motorcycle and rode off into the night. Neither had said a single word to each other and it wasn’t until the stood together at the top of a hill that overlooked the ocean that Kai spoke.

“I looked for you”, Kai said into the cool night air as he stole glances at the man beside him.  
“I moved to do an internship and just recently got back”, Kyungsoo said softly. “I came to look for you at the club a few nights ago but they told me you hadn’t been in. I didn’t hear from you while you were gone because we didn’t exchange numbers”, Kyungsoo said softly as he looked up at the starry sky.

They had talked late into the night and when Kai dropped him off at his place, they shared a sweet, tentative kiss and exchanged numbers as well as promises to meet soon. After months of carefree nighttime dates they decided to move in in together and two years later, here they are.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai watched Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open and waited for him to open them completely before he said anything.

“Everything was fine. We were talking about the future and without warning you got up and ran away, Soo. Again. Why do you keep doing this?”, Kai said sadly, using his pet name for his lover.  
Kyungsoo blinked a few times and scrubbed a hand over his face. He licked his lips and swallowed around a lump in his throat.

”Water, please, Kai?”,he said as he sat up on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on the peak of them.

Kai sighed but got up and went to the kitchen and filled a glass from a pitcher that sat on the counter next to the fridge. When he got back to Soo, he noticed that his jacket had slipped to the floor and the smaller man was shivering. Handing him the glass of water, he sighed again and went to their bedroom to grab him a sweater and a pair of thick socks.  
Kai knelt on the floor in front of Soo and slipped a sock onto each foot after using his hands to rub a little warmth into them. Soo had finished his water and pulled the sweater over his head. Kai moved back up and sat on the edge of the coffee table, his eyes locked on Kyungsoo as he waited for the man to speak.

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip and twisted his hands nervously as he looked at Kai.  
“I….. I got scared. What will happen later? I won’t always be here….. you have been around for a long time.” Kyungsoo spoke in a halted whisper and lowered his eyes when he finished.

Kai stared at him, the words registered but he didn’t understand right away. When he finally did, he reached across the short distance between them and took one of Kyungsoo’s chilled hands in his own.

“This is why you keep running from me? Because you are scared that when you die I will be all alone? Do you think that it is better to leave now? Do you wish we hadn’t met?”, Kai said, his voice thick with emotion. 

“I don’t want to”, Kyungsoo wailed as he slipped off the couch onto his knees and pressed his forehead to the joined hands. “I don’t know what else to do…… I can’t face it. I would almost rather you forget me than be tortured by what we had and how short our time was.” He sobbed loudly, his tears dropping and leaving wet marks on his sweats.

“That doesn’t have to happen, baby”, Kai said and used his other hand to lift Kyungsoo’s face so they were looking at each other again.

“But….but you said that wasn’t allowed”, Kyungsoo said as he sniffled and choked back his tears.

“If you had listened to me, you would have heard me say that we aren’t allowed to turn someone and abandon them”, Kai said and brushed Kyungsoo’s tears away. “I was going to ask you tonight if I could turn you but you ran away.”

“You….you were?”,Kyungsoo said, his eyes wide as he gripped Kai’s hand tightly. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment at his rash actions.

“I was scared of the same thing, Soo. Living on and on without you… knowing that I would have to watch you fade away and knowing that I could have done something about it. But you keep running away, Soo”, Kai said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Kyungsoo took their joined hands and brought them to his lips, a gesture that made more tears start to flow. “I’ve never loved someone the way I love you, Kai. That in itself is terrifying. I think I would run even if you weren’t a vampire.” He chuckled softly and Kai gave him a soft smile.

“So what is your answer?”, Kai asked, his voice soft with a tendril of fear behind it.

“Yes….. please? I don’t want to run away anymore, I want to stay with you forever”, Kyungsoo said, kissing their hands again.

“Once we start, you can’t change your mind”, Kai said seriously. “You will die and then we won’t be together.”  
“I know. We have talked about this a little, remember?”, Kyungsoo said as he moved back up to sit on the couch.  
“I’m serious, Soo. There is no going back from this”, Kai said, his face tense as his hand gripped Kyungsoo’s tighter. “I need to know that you are absolutely certain.”

Kyungsoo pulled his hand out of Kai’s gently and took of the sweater and the tank top under it and turned his head to bare his neck for Kai. “Without a doubt, baby. I want this.”  
Kai swallowed thickly and resisted the urge to bite him then and there, he wanted this to be a pleasant experience for his soon-to-be forever love. “Let’s get you cleaned up first, Soo”, he said, his voice rough as he watch the vein in Soo’s neck throb steadily.

While Kyungsoo was in the shower, Kai gathered the thinks he would, anxious but also more excited than he had ever been in his long years. From a drawer in the kitchen where he kept his bloodletting kit, he grabbed a couple of clean blades and antiseptic wipes. Checking the fridge he made sure that there was enough pseudo blood to feed Kyungsoo after the change, as well as for himself, since he would be staying close until Kyungsoo woke up. 

The shower shut off so Kai went to meet Kyungsoo in the living room. He laid the blades and wipes on the table and waited. In the bathroom, Kyungsoo stood at the sink and brushed his teeth carefully, brushing away the bitter aftertaste of beer. He wouldn’t help but smile goofily at his reflection. Kai was a huge part of his life and if he wasn’t part of it, he really didn’t see the point of living. Kyungsoo wrapped a towel around his waist and to the living room, where Kai waited. His eyes were drawn to the glint of metal and went to sit beside Kai on the couch.

“So are you ready, love?”, Kai said as Kyungsoo’s warm body radiated against his.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be”, Kyungsoo said as he offered Kai his arm, wrist turned up.

Kai licked his lips and chuckled,”I had another idea first. This is your last night as a simple mortal. What am I saying, nothing about you is simple. Why don’t we go in the bedroom first.”  
Kyungsoo nodded happily as he got up and ran for their room and flopped on the bed.  
Kai scooped the tools off the table and went to join him, setting them on the nightstand before settling on the bed.

“This is going to hurt, but I promise to make it as easy as I can for you”, Kai said as he turned and crawled over the smaller man. He leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo, licking into his mouth and swallowing the soft moans that escaped as Kyungsoo’s arms came up and snaked themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues explored greedily and Kai nipped at Kyungsoo’s lower lip as he broke the kiss.

“Let me see all of you”, he said huskily, his hair hanging down and brushing Kyungsoo’s nipples, causing him to shiver. Kyungsoo wriggled under Kai, his hips working to undo the towel. He let out a soft moan of victory as he felt the rough denim that encased Kai’s legs brush against his own thick thighs, sending shivers down his spine. Kai kissed his way down Kyungsoo’s body, his tongue painting wet circles around his nipples before biting down gently. Kyungsoo’s hips jerked up and he let out a cry that ended in a moan.

“You always run away but I find you”, Kai murmured against the softness of Kyungsoo’s belly before nibbling on the rim of his belly button, causing Kyungsoo to cry out again and arch his back.

“S-sorry”, Kyungsoo whined as he reached down to slide his fingers into Kai’s thick silky locks.

“After tonight….. I’ll always know exactly where you are. No more hiding, Soo love”, Kai said as he butted his nose against the base of Kyungsoo’s cock, his lips parted to blow cool air on the tightly whorled hole tucked under his balls. He watched the way it twitched and blew over it again.  
Kyungsoo’s toes curled and he pulled sharply on Kai’s hair,”Pl…..Please, baby”, he whimpered, his hips twitching side to side a little.

Kai lapped the hole and watched it clench then release. He repeated the action until Kyungsoo was almost mindless, his legs lifted and draped on Kai’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer. He let out a shriek as he felt the wet heat of Kai’s tongue worm into him and lick him before slipping out. 

“Someone is very needy tonight. Maybe he should be punished for running away again”, Kai growled softly be he latched his mouth onto the plush inside skin of Kyungsoo’s thigh and sucked a red mark there.

“Nooooooo”, Kyungsoo whimpered as he sat up and tried to pull Kai over him. “Please….. I’ll be good…. so good from now on”, he said as he succeeded and and reached down to try and get Kai’s pants off and free his cock.

“If you want it so bad, maybe you should show me how sorry you are”, Kai said as nuzzled Kyungsoo’s neck, scraping at the soft skin with the tips of his fangs.  
“Y---Yes”, Kyungsoo said, his hands still fumbling with the button and zipper until Kai sat up and did it himself.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went dark and hazy as Kai’s cock sprung out and slapped loudly against the vampires perfectly carved abs. He reached for his but was only able to brush his fingers across the thick head of it.  
“Please…. I want to touch it”, Kyungsoo whimpered, unable to look away from it. 

Kai smirked at him, flashing the tips of his fangs as he scooted up Kyungsoo’s body until he was right in front of him.  
“Open up”, he said, tapping his lover’s luscious heart shaped lips with two fingers. Kyungsoo obeyed and watched as Kai grabbed his cock and fed it between his lips. Kyungsoo started to lick at suck it but he couldn’t take it all and Kai chuckled as he slipped one hand behind his neck and snapped his hips forward sharply, gagging Kyungsoo.

“Your lips look pretty stretched around my cock”, Kai said, his voice dark and full of lust. He pulled back to let him breathe, only snap forward again. But Kyungsoo was ready this time and swallowed him to the back of his throat neatly, moaning wantonly. Kai gripped the back of his neck as he started a steady pace, gasping each time he felt the back of Kyungsoo’s throat wrap around the head. He kept going until he could see tears start to form in the corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes. When he pulled out for the last time, he slapped his cock on his cheeks, leaving a sticky mixture of precum and saliva.

“I think some has earned what they want”, Kai said and he laid back on the bed, his cock slick and throbbing on his stomach. Kyungsoo scrambled to move over him and gripping Kai’s cock in one hand and parting his own cheeks with the other he lowered himself down and whimpered as he felt himself stretch around his lovers cock.

Kai watched him and licked his lips as he felt tight walls wrap around him,”You take my cock so well.”

Kyungsoo whimpered as he settled himself down,Kai’s balls squished under his round, bouncy ass. He leaned forward and planted his hands of Kai’s chest as he began on move up and down, moaning each time the head of Kai’s cock almost slipped out before sliding back down again.

Kai let him get comfortable before he gripped the smaller man’s hips and began to thrust up into him, watching Kyungsoo’s mouth part in a shriek as his cock slammed over his prostate with each thrust.

“Kai!!!! oh…….god……. it feels……..”, Kyungsoo cried out, his eyes clenched shut tightly as his fingernails dug into the smooth cool flesh of Kai’s chest. His thighs trembled ad he felt like Kai was buried in clear up to his stomach.

“It will feel even better after I turn you”, Kai grunted through gritted teeth. “Your body can take so much more when you are immortal like me.”

The words barely registered to Kyungsoo but he nodded,”More….more…..want more”, he moaned and reached down to stroke his cock but his hand was slapped away by Kai.

“You will cum when I let you”, Kai said, thrusting more violently, his eyes going red with lust, both for Kyungsoo as well as the sweet blood of his lover. They had done some blood play during sex and he already knew how good he would taste.  
Kyungsoo whimpered and put his hands back on Kai’s chest and gave himself over to the feel of being stretched and fucked so brutally by the one he loved.

Kai wanted to take all night but he wanted to get Kyungsoo drained and turned before daybreak, that way he would wake at the next moon’s rising and their new life together could begin. He moved quickly, flipping Kyungsoo to the bed and thrusting back into him, his hips flying as he sought his release. Dropping his face to Kyungsoo’s neck he sucked a love bite, not biting into the soft flesh. The scent and feel of the skin drove him faster and he felt his thrust start to grow erratic as Kyungsoo thrashed and keened loudly under him, unable to form words.

Kai threw his head back and bared his fangs as his cock twitched and jerked as it pumped hot sticky cum into Kyungsoo, who was a wrecked whimpering mess under him. He continued to thrust until there was nothing left and he pulled out of Kyungsoo he leaned over to grab the blades and wipes he had left there.

“Want…your teeth”, Kyungsoo whimpered as he watched unable to move. Kai hesitated for a moment then nodded.

“Okay, my love”, he whispered and laid down beside Kyungsoo and reached down to grab his lovers cock as he buried his face into Kyungsoo’s neck. His hand stroked as he found the jugular and rested his lips against it, waiting for the moment of climax to bite him.

“Oh…..oh…..oh Kai…..I love you, Kai…..love you forever”, Kyungsoo cried out as his cock began to twitch and leak drips of cum. Kai stroked faster and faster as Kyungsoo’s heart raced.

“I……I’m cumming!!”, Kyungsoo cried out and felt sharp fangs pierce his neck as his cock exploded, coating his chest and Kai’s hand.

Kai sucked hard as fast as Kyungsoo’s heart pumped his blood fast, its taste was better than before, rich and sweet with the climax. He heard Kyungsoo’s heartbeat start to slow and he forced himself to continue, knowing that his lover would be at the brink of death soon. Then he would have to give him some of his own blood and pray it worked. 

When Kyungsoo’s heart slowed to stuttered beats, Kai moved quickly to bite his own wrist and put it to Kyungsoo’s lips and watched the blood drip into his mouth. As he watched, Kyungsoo’s heart stopped beating and his skin started to grow cold, the beautiful golden color of it going gray.

Now Kai would just have to wait and hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo’s friends and family were gathered in a cemetery on the outskirts of town on a rainy day. An open grave waited to receive the glossy cedar coffin covered with wreaths of flowers. Standing at the front of the groups was Kai, dressed in a dark rd suit, his long hair loose,damp and curly at the ends. Beside him stood an older woman, Kyungsoo’s mother and she gripped Kai’s hand like it was a life line in a storm tossed sea.

“We are gathered here today to lay to rest the body of Do Kyungsoo. He died before his time but in the few short years that he was here, he lived a life that was so full and a gift to those who knew him.”  
A young priest stood at the head of the coffin, long dark robes hung to his feet and an large wooden cross was clasped in one gloved hand as he spoke to those gathered.  
“Let us not mourn the passing of this young man but rejoice in the life he lived.”

One by one each person gathered filed past the coffin and placed a rose on it. Kai waited until last and as he watched the mourners head back to the cars that were parked along the path in the cemetery, he placed one rose and nodded to the priest before he walked away, alone in the rain, to a limo with tinted windows and got inside.  
As it drove away, he took one last look behind him, knowing he would never come back here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching the banquet hall reserved for the after burial meal, Kai got out and waited for Chen and Minseok, who were in the car behind him, to join him at the entry.

“Man, I can’t believe it”, Chen said as he gave Kai a one armed hug. Min went to the other side and hugged Kai’s other side.  
“This is just another phase. Things have to get worse before they can get better”, Kai said softly, a sad smile on his handsome face.  
“The guys are all in there waiting, we better hurry”, Chen said as he opened the door and ushered the other two inside.

Soon the three were seated at a table with their cluster of friends; Chanyeol and Baek were passing around small paper cups filled with soju. Luhan and Sehun went to fill bowls with soup that none of them would eat but kept in front of them to blend in with the crowd.  
Kyungsoo’s mother sat at a table with two young men beside her, Kris tried to keep her distracted from crying as Tao pressed her gently, his deep voice soothing, to eat so she wouldn’t lose her strength. Lay and Suho went around to check on the rest of the guests, making sure that they had enough to eat and that their cups never stayed empty.

These eleven men had assumed a family role in this whole affair and Kyungsoo’s mother was the only one that knew Kai had been his boyfriend. In truth, they were all Kai’s friends, with the exception of Baekhyun, who had grown up down the street from Kyungsoo their whole lives,but he was dating Chanyeol, making him part of that group.

“Mother, you need to eat. Kyungsoo would want you to stay strong”, Tao said as he helped her fill a spoon with soup and bring it to her mouth. Her lips trembled as she opened them and let him fill her mouth and he watched as she swallowed.  
“I was no aware that my son had so many wonderful caring friends”, she said with a weak smile as she patted Kris on the hand.  
“Not all of us are wonderful, Chanyeol can be a jerk sometimes”, Kris said with a grin and a wink. Kyungsoo’s mom chuckled and smiled back at him. 

“How long do we have to stay?”, Kai said, as his eyes darted around the room nervously, searching for something. He nodded his head quickly at the four that were scattered through the room and they made their way over to him, having said goodbyes and finishing their tasks.

“Are we dropping you off at home….or?”, Chanyeol said as he led the way out to the parking lot.  
“Yeah. I have my own plans after that”, Kai said as he got into the back seat of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s car. The other guy left in separate vehicles, headed for the airport, where they would all meet later.

“Do you need to stop and get anything?”, Baekhyun Kai as Chanyeol pulled away from the curb.  
“Nope, got everything I need at home”, Kai said from the backseat as he leaned back and relaxed, a smile curving his full lips.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he checked the rear mirror and got into the turn lane.”I’m surprised you managed to wait this long. Hell, I think we all are, you aren’t known for your patience.”

Kai waved him off and settled deeper into the seat,”Some things are totally worth the wait”, he said with a chuckle and started to hum off key under his breath as the car navigated it’s way through the early evening traffic.

~~~~

It had taken more than one day for Kyungsoo to resurrect, three to be exact and Kai had been a nervous wreck until the smaller man’s eyes finally opened, a hint of red mixed with the deep brown. Kai hadn’t left his side and it had been up to his friends to make sure he didn’t starve for those three days. Once awake, Kyungsoo had been ravenous and against his better judgement, Kai had fed him straight from his own wrist while he waited for the others to go and get the pseudo blood that would be his regular diet from here on out.It wasn’t unusual for vampires to share their own blood in an emergency and this was definitely one of those. 

Sated with blood, Kyungsoo sat with Kai and made his own funeral arrangements, knowing that this would be the only way that he could keep his new identity safe. Kai had taken the responsibility of informing his mother and had been a great comfort to her in a time of extreme grief. Kai felt a little guilty for deceiving her but the alternative was not appealing, their existence was a secret and it must remain so. Five days after his ‘death’,plans to lay him to rest were completed and their new life, overseas with the others, had been arranged. Now they just had to wait.

~~~~~

Kyungsoo bounced on his heels anxiously as he stood at the front door of Kai’s empty house and watched out the window. Everything had already been either given away or the things they needed had been sent ahead of them to the States.  
He had been sad to leave his home behind, everything he knew, all the people he loved but he knew that this was the only way. Unbeknownst to the mourners he had watched from a distance as they ‘laid him to rest’. He was thankful that Kai had been there to lend his mother strength and he felt like he could leave her knowing she would be okay. Of course, there would be people checking in on her and Kai even promised to make occasional trips back to Korea just for her.

The roar of an engine made him grip the door knob as he saw Chanyeol’s car pull up to the curb and Kai flew out of the backseat and ran up to the house. Kyungsoo barely turned the door knob when the door was yanked open by Kai and Kyungsoo found himself wrapped tightly in arms that were covered by a coat that smelled of rain, the perfume his mother always wore and the scent that was entirely specific to Kai, the one that smelled like home to him.

“Was it very difficult, my love?”, Kai asked as he pressed a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple. He had known that Kyungsoo had planned to go to the cemetery and he knew that it would be a difficult way to say goodbye to the only living family he had left.  
“Not as much as I expected. I love my mom very much but I don’t think that it would be good for her to know that this is how things really turned out. At least this way, she can hold onto the good memories of me”, Kyungsoo said as he rubbed his cheek against Kai’s coat.

“I’m ready to get out of here”,Kyungsoo said as he pulled away and looked behind him at the empty house. This had been a place where he had shared so many memories with Kai, many happy and also the bad one, namely all the times he had run away. Kai led him to the car and with a screech of tires on wet pavement, the four men headed for the airport, they all had a flight to catch,the beginning of a new phase of their lives.

But now there would be no more running….. Kyungsoo had finally gotten the thing he wanted most and he knew it would last forever.


End file.
